Kazuo Lee
Early Life Kazuo Lee was raised on a farm on the outskirts of Arktavia, the main port city of the Venglar Colony and the future Capital of the Epsilon Empire. Kazuo never went to school, and worked on his parent's farm until 2162 AD, when Epsilon Agents informed him and his family that he had been selected for the CyberOps Military program, and that he was required to go. After a heated argument, Kazuo boarded the dropship with the agents and was taken to Cathedral Orbital Space Station. Kazuo underwent many changes in his physical and psychological state as HGE conditioned him for combat. He was then assigned to Blue Force 5, which went on active duty in 2167 AD. Current Life Kazuo Lee currently operates in Blue Force 5 as the squadron's point man. He has been with them since the team was formed and has performed to his best ability. As point man, Kazuo moves ahead of the rest of the group, staying in front and warning the others of danger. Kazuo took the job as point man because he believes that he is the best at it, that he can spot danger before anyone else can, and for the past 40 missions he's been on, so far so good. Personality More often than not Kazuo is not a man of many words. He usually just keeps his opinions to himself, but will occasionally crack a joke at his teammates every now and then. On combat missions, Kazuo is a very wise and decisive person, able to make split-second decisions when necessary, and is very good at following orders. Some of his friends and peers say that he could easily be a commanding officer, but Kazuo doesn't really care, either way, fighting or leading is good enough for him. Powers & Abilities Electron Manipulation Kazuo's ability consists of being able to control any electron within a few meters of him, or simply creating electrons himself. Kazuo can create massive charges of static electricity by vibrating the atoms within and around his body, and can manipulate this flow of electrons for devastating results. Along with that, he can also transform his whole body into electricity, and travel along anything that conducts electricity at the speed of light. If the charge is large enough, he can even travel through air as electricity. If anyone is close enough to him, they can also be changed into an electron flow controlled by Kazuo. He often uses this tactic on his teammates during quick escapes and surprise attacks. While in electron form Kazuo enters a state of heightened consciousness that allows him to act upon instinct at much higher rates than normal which offers him a decent degree of control over his movement even when moving at the high speeds achieved in this form. Although he has some control when moving at light speed he does not maintain pinpoint movement. When Kazuo converts teammates into electron forms they do not enter this heightened state and when entering and leaving max speeds in electron form they feel a mental sensation similar to teleportation because they are not aware of the miniscule periods of time in which they are within light speed. Despite the mental limitations of those that hitch a ride when Kazuo "rides the lighting" his squad-mates , Ghost and Erika, have trained with him to a point where they can maintain focus and act instantly after leaving light speeds and electron form.